


In der Hitze des Augenblicks

by Jessica_Graves, LaDuchesse



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, POV Albus Dumbledore, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald, So Married, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDuchesse/pseuds/LaDuchesse
Summary: Albus und Gellert regieren Seite an Seite, nach der Revolution. Wie zu erwarten, von zwei Alphas, die nach Macht streben.Doch verbergen sie ein Geheimnis vor der Welt, das sich nun zu enthüllen droht.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008165
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	In der Hitze des Augenblicks

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist ein Oneshot, den wir aus einer Laune heraus geschrieben haben - als Neben-Story zu "Ein ungewöhnliches Geschenk". Das Setting ist also vergleichbar (bis auf das Omega Verse, in das wir es kurzerhand verfrachtet haben :D )

Albus hielt Hof.  
Nun, nicht wie im Mittelalter, in einem Thronsaal und mit hunderten Lakaien, die ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablasen. Auch, wenn er nichts gegen einen Thron einzuwenden gehabt hätte.  
Nein, es war ein wenig neumodischer als das:  
Er saß in einem großen Meetingraum, an der Stirnseite der langen Tafel, und schaute gebieterisch zu seinen Ministern hin, die sich heute auf sein Geheiß hier versammelt hatten, um das aktuelle Weltgeschehen zu besprechen.  
Seit Gellert und er vor einigen Jahren die Macht ergriffen hatten, fielen Albus diese politischen Pflichten zu und für das Größere Wohl übernahm er sie gern.  
Noch lieber, wenn Gellert den Meetings ebenfalls beiwohnte.  
Heute war so ein glücklicher Tag. Weil die Themen, die an der Tagesordnung waren, auch den Stabschef für internationale Sicherheit betrafen, war er anwesend. Nur wirkte er heute sonderbar unruhig. Albus merkte es Gellert an, ehe es irgendjemand anders spüren konnte. Ihre tiefe emotionale und mentale Verbundenheit lieferte ihm Einblicke, die anderen vorenthalten waren.  
Äußerlich ließ sich Gellert nicht anmerken, dass er aufgewühlt war. Er wirkte kühl, ruhig und konzentriert, wie immer.  
Albus, der neben ihm die Beine überschlagen und die Unterarme auf den Lehnen seines Stuhls abgelegt hatte, tat, als würde er dem Vortrag eines Ministers lauschen, doch mental suchte er bereits nach Gellerts Geist.  
‚Ist alles in Ordnung, Darling?‘, fragte er sanft, während er den Blick unverändert auf den Minister gerichtet hielt.  
Neben ihm hatte Gellert eben sein Halstuch gelockert und seine Sitzhaltung verändert. Das war für ihn ein beinahe hektisches Verhalten.  
Dennoch antworteten ihm Gellerts Gedanken beruhigend.  
‚Es ist alles gut‘, hörte Albus ihn mental sagen. Eine besänftigende Welle schwang in seinen Gedanken mit. ‚Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen, das ist alles.‘  
Nun, das war ein annehmbarer Grund. Albus nickte innerlich, zufrieden mit der Antwort, doch unverändert wachsam. Er war immer wachsam, wenn Gellert zugegen war.  
Über die nächsten Minuten zwang er sich, dem Minister weiter zuzuhören, obwohl er unverändert Gellerts Unruhe fühlte. Er wusste, dass er ab und an übertrieben schnell besorgt war. Albus mahnte sich zur Ruhe. Wenn Gellert sagte, dass es in Ordnung war, war es auch in Ordnung.  
Im ersten Moment hatte Albus den süßlich verführerischen Geruch deshalb gar nicht bemerkt. Vor allem, weil er ihm mittlerweile vertraut war, auch, wenn Gellert ihn mit Hormonen soweit hinunterdrosselte, dass man ihn kaum noch wahrnahm.  
Aber nun schwebte er immer intensiver durch den Raum und Albus fühlte seine körperliche Reaktion umgehend. Und, wenn er in die Gesichter der anderen Alphas schaute, die an der Spitze ihrer Welt standen und nun deshalb mit ihnen in diesem Meeting saßen, dann war er nicht der Einzige.  
Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Gellert, der verschwitzt wirkte. Schweißtröpfen sammelten sich auf seiner Stirn. Sein Blick war glasig und seine Haltung mehr als angespannt.  
Albus presste den Kiefer zusammen und schaute zu seiner anderen Seite, wo sein Assistent Fleming saß und eifrig Notizen zum Vortrag anfertigte.  
Albus nahm ihm die Feder aus der Hand, notierte etwas auf seinem Stück Pergament und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die Augen unverwandt auf den Minister gerichtet, tastete er erneut nach Gellerts Geist.  
‚Darling‘, sagte er sanft, ‚Du duftest. Wir müssen dich hier rausbringen.‘  
Was genau diese plötzliche Duftwolke ausgelöst hatte, die ihm bereits die Sinne benebelte und ihn zu verführen suchte, darüber konnte Albus jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
Als er die gieriger werdenden Blicke der anderen Alphas und ihre zuckenden Nasen sah, musste er ein warnendes Grollen zurückhalten. Sie durften nicht wissen, dass Gellert ein Omega war. So lang hatten sie es geheim gehalten, weil alles andere ihn in seinem Image geschwächt hätte.  
Also nickte er unmerklich Fleming zu, der von der Notiz zu ihm aufsah.  
Fleming erhob sich ruckartig und der Minister, der eben sprach, verstummte.  
„Mr. Dumbledore, Sir“, sagte er, begann sehr eindrucksvoll zu keuchen und warf im Aufstehen sogar seinen Stuhl um. „Ich… ich fühle mich nicht gut.“  
Albus schaute betont überrascht zu ihm auf.  
„Offensichtlich“, stellte er fest. Seine Stimme war bereits so tief, dass er es nicht mehr verstecken konnte.  
„Gellert, warum geleitest du ihn nicht hinaus?“, fragte er mit einem Seitenblick an Gellert.  
‚Halte durch, mein Herz. Ich komme nach, so schnell ich kann‘, setzte er in Gedanken hinzu, ‚Fleming kennt den Notfallplan, er wird dich in unser Schlafzimmer bringen.‘  
Albus konnte nicht behaupten, dass er mit einer Situation wie dieser gerechnet hatte. Aber er war gern vorbereitet. Vor allem bei Dingen, die ihnen gefährlich werden konnten.  
Gellerts Antwort ließ ein wenig auf sich warten.  
Kein Wunder. Fleming konnte zwar vorgeben, der Omega zu sein, von dem die Pheromone ausgingen, aber es war Gellerts Körper, der gegen sie kämpfte.  
„Natürlich“, stieß er dennoch recht gefasst aus.  
Albus beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er sich scheinbar entspannt erhob.  
Dann verließen beide den Raum.  
Als sich hinter ihnen die Tür schloss, wirkte Albus einen kurzen Zauber, der die Fenster weit öffnete und einen kleinen Wind hineinwehen ließ, damit der Geruch seines Liebhabers verschwand und aufhörte, den anderen Alphas den Kopf zu verdrehen. Denn das machte ihn recht besitzergreifend.  
„Sehr schön“, sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, nachdem sich nicht nur sein Kopf geklärt hatte, sondern auch die anderen wieder mehr wirkten, als wären sie Herren ihrer Sinne.  
„Entschuldigen Sie die kleine Unannehmlichkeit, Gentlemen. Mein neuer Assistent scheint kein Beta zu sein, wie er mir weismachen wollte, sondern ein Omega. Leider ist er zu gut in seinem Job…“ Er schmunzelte anzüglich. „… und in anderen Dingen… als dass ich ihn dafür einfach vor die Tür setzen lassen würde.“  
Wie zu erwarten, lachten die anderen Alphas über seinen Witz.  
Er gab dem Minister mit einem Handwedeln zu verstehen, dass er mit seinen Worten fortfahren sollte. Denn er war durch den Vorfall unterbrochen worden.  
Aber die nächsten Minuten gestalteten sich als überaus schwierig.  
Zu wissen, dass sein Omega auf ihn wartete, sich vermutlich gerade in den Laken windend, schwitzend und winselnd, machte ihn rastlos und ungeduldig. Er bemerkte, wie sein Körper auf die Vorstellung erneut stärker reagierte und hielt den Atem an, weil er schwören konnte, Gellerts Duft noch immer in der Nase zu haben.  
Albus biss die Zähne zusammen, gab sich so entspannt er konnte, und versuchte, das Meeting unauffällig ein wenig zu beschleunigen, damit er seinen Omega nicht so lang würde warten lassen müssen.  
Albus war im Zwiespalt. Einerseits wollte er aufspringen und gehen… andererseits wusste er, dass er das nicht konnte. Nicht wegen eines Assistenten, der angeblich in der Hitzephase war und um den sich sein angeblicher Alpha Geschäftspartner nun kümmerte. Das wäre einfach nicht glaubwürdig. Wenn er ohne seinen Assistenten kein Meeting führen könnte, welches Bild würde er dann abgeben?  
Also blieb er entschieden sitzen, wo er war, vertraute auf Flemings Loyalität und versuchte, sich zusammenzunehmen. Er atmete tief durch, gab sich Mühe, sich auf das Meeting zu konzentrieren und unterbrach dann doch den Minister, der anfing, zu schwafeln.  
Eilig bat er, den nächsten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung endlich anzugehen – mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass sie alle sicher heute wieder diesen Raum verlassen wollten.  
Einstimmiges Nicken machte die Runde. Gut. Dann konnte er das hier vermutlich doch schnell hinter sich bringen.

*

Gellert bekam den Weg zu ihren Gemächern kaum mit. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er war froh, dass Albus‘ Beta-Assistent dabei war, um ihn sicher dorthin zu bringen.  
Seine Erleichterung darüber verflog allerdings, als Fleming ihm sogar bis in die Räume hinein folgte und ihn zu allem Überfluss fragte, ob er irgendetwas für ihn tun könne.  
Gellert war ihm einen eisigen Blick zu.  
"Raus!", fauchte er ihn an.  
Fleming, ganz der folgsame Assistent, verließ die Räume ohne zu zögern.  
Und Gellert konnte endlich durchatmen – soweit sein Zustand das zuließ.  
Mit fahrigen Händen zog Gellert seinen Gehrock aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, geradezu zu verglühen.  
Die kühle Luft brachte ihm nur mäßige Linderung.  
Dass er hier, in ihren Räumen, stärker von Albus‘ Duft umgeben war, machte es nicht leichter.  
„Fuck“, fluchte er, wütend auf sich selbst. Er verstand nicht, wie das hatte passieren können. Er nahm Blocker dagegen! Es konnte gar nicht sein!  
Aber sein Körper widersprach ihm mit allen Anzeichen. Schwitzen, hochempfindliche Geruchssinne, Unkonzentriertheit, … Feuchte…  
Gellert knirschte mit den Zähnen und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
Irgendwie musste es ihm gelingen, sich zu beruhigen. Er musste sich abkühlen, wenn er nicht wahnsinnig werden wollte, wegen dieser unendlichen Hitze, die in ihm glühte.  
Kurzentschlossen schritt er ins Bad, zog noch auf dem Weg dorthin seine restlichen Kleider aus, stieg in die Dusche und drehte das kalte Wasser auf.  
Er blieb einige Minuten darunter stehen, in der Hoffnung, dass es seine Hitzephase wenigstens verlangsamen würde. Doch der lindernde Effekt wollte sich nicht einstellen. Stattdessen stach das Wasser bald schmerzhaft kalt in seine Haut. Gegen das sehnsüchtige Ziehen in seinem Unterleib und die Gedanken, die nur um Albus kreisten, half es nicht.  
Keuchend drehte Gellert das Wasser ab und ließ sich gegen die kühlen Fliesen sinken. Als er erkannt hatte, dass er sich tatsächlich am Beginn seiner Hitzephase befand, hatte er sie aufhalten wollen, aber nun, da dieses Vorhaben gescheitert war, lag seine Priorität auf etwas anderem: Albus.  
Hatte er nicht gesagt, er würde nachkommen? Wo war er? Wieso war er nicht bei ihm?  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf mahnte ihn, dass Albus das Meeting nicht so schnell verlassen konnte. Wie würde das wirken? Aber es war Gellert egal, wie es wirken mochte! Albus musste doch wissen, dass er ihn brauchte!  
Verzweifelt und sehnsüchtig tastete er nach ihrer mentalen Verbindung. Er fand sie, verband sich mit Albus und legte all sein Sehnen in seinen Ruf nach seinem Alpha.

*

Albus hatte gerade fieberhaft überlegt, wie er geschickt verschwinden konnte, weil er die Sehnsucht nach seinem Omega nicht mehr ertrug, als er fühlte, wie Gellerts Gedanken nach ihm griffen. Nicht so rücksichtsvoll und vorsichtig, wie sie sonst miteinander umgingen, sondern intensiv, schnell und eindeutig. Sie übertrugen mehr Gefühle und Sehnsüchte, denn Bilder oder Worte. Und das so heftig, dass er fühlte, wie sein Herz einen kräftigen Sprung machte.  
Albus erhob sich so ruckartig, dass sein Stuhl bedrohlich kippelte. Den Blick auf die Tischplatte geheftet, die er kaum sah, weil die Botschaft, die Gellert ihm schickte, so sehr seine Reize flutete, hielt er mühsam ein Keuchen zurück.  
Stille war eingekehrt, nachdem Albus so schnell aufgesprungen war.  
Ohne den Kopf zu heben, sagte er angestrengt: „Meine Herren, Sie werden dieses Meeting ohne… ohne mich weiterführen müssen. Schicken Sie mir das Protokoll im Anschluss.“  
Er schaute zu ihnen auf, sah die Verwirrung in ihren Gesichtern und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Entschuldigen Sie mich“, sagte er, wirbelte herum und verließ den Raum deutlich zügiger, als er es vorgehabt hatte.  
Kaum fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss, disapparierte er. Er würde keine weitere Minute damit vergeuden, zu laufen.  
Als Albus in ihrem Schlafzimmer wieder auftauchte, erschlug es ihn. Gellerts Geruch war mittlerweile so stark, dass er erneut seine Sinne berauschte. Ein tiefes Grollen entwich Albus‘ Kehle und er fühlte, dass sein Glied, das durch den mentalen Ruf bereits begonnen hatte, sich aufzubauen, nun so steinhart war, dass es schmerzte.  
Aber er fand Gellert nicht auf dem Bett, wo er ihn erwartet hatte.  
Ungeduldig und rastlos, getrieben von der Gier nach dem Omega, dessen verführerischer Duft in der Luft hing, folgte Albus der Duftnote und fand ihn schließlich im Bad.  
„Gellert“, grollte er mit tiefer Stimme, obwohl er sie hatte besorgt klingen lassen wollen. In langen entschiedenen Schritten durchquerte er das Bad und öffnete die Duschkabine, in der Gellert kniete.  
Ungeachtet der Nässe stieg Albus hinter ihn und sank ebenfalls auf die Knie. Er leckte ihm über den Punkt an seinem Hals, an dem Albus‘ Bissspur prangte.  
„Was tust du hier?“, knurrte er so sanft, wie er es in seinem derzeitigen Zustand konnte.  
Gellert antwortete ihm mit einem sehnsüchtigen Wimmern.  
Er lehnte sich zurück, schweratmend und keuchend. Die Hitze setzte ihm offensichtlich zu.  
„Auf dich warten", hauchte er atemlos, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und präsentierte Albus seine Kehle.  
Albus brummte zufrieden, als sein Omega sich so hübsch vor ihm unterwarf.  
„Komm, Darling“, sagte er, doch anstatt sich zu bewegen, grub er sanft die Zähne dort hinein, wo er ihn markiert hatte. Er biss ein wenig stärker zu als sonst. Der Trieb machte es ihm schwer, sich zu zügeln.  
„Albus“, hörte er Gellert wimmern.  
Er streckte sich Albus‘ Händen entgegen, die bereits rastlos über seinen Körper wanderten. Die Haut war eisig, aber Albus fühlte die heftige Hitze darunter brodeln.  
„Ins Bett“, befahl er kurzangebunden, weil der Rausch, den Gellerts Geruch auslöste, keine ganzen Sätze mehr zuließ. „Jetzt.“  
Bevor Albus sich noch vergessen und ihn hier auf dem Duschboden nehmen konnte, riss er sich mühsam zusammen und schob Gellert so, dass er ihn hochheben konnte. Dass der Omega nicht so schnell auf die Beine kommen würde, wie Albus es nun gern hätte, stand außer Frage. In der Hitzephase waren ihr Körper so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass jede Bewegung anstrengte. Gellert zitterte und keuchte genug, um das Albus zu verdeutlichen.  
Also übernahm Albus das Laufen. Er stand mit Gellert zusammen auf und bevor der sich über die ungewohnte Behandlung beschweren konnte, verließ Albus das Bad und durchquerte in langen Schritten das Schlafzimmer, ehe er Gellert auf ihrem großen Bett absetzte.  
Schwer atmend – und das lag nicht an der zusätzlichen Kraftanstrengung – schaute Albus zu ihm herunter. Er lockerte seine Krawatte.  
Gierig beobachtete er, wie Gellert die Beine spreizte und den Kopf erneut in den Nacken legte.  
„Albus“, wimmerte er sehnsüchtig.  
Aus Albus' Kehle drang ein hungriges Grollen. Seine Alphatriebe reagierten instinktiv auf die mehr oder weniger bewusste Verführung des Omegas.  
Albus verlor keine weitere Zeit. Er schnippte mit dem Fingern, sodass er augenblicklich nackt war, sank zu Gellert aufs Bett, direkt zwischen die einladend gespreizten Beine, und legte sich über ihn, sodass er den nassen, bebenden Körper seines Omegas unter sich begrub.  
"Ganz ruhig, Omega", beruhigte er ihn sanft, weil er fühlte, dass Gellerts Sehnen sich in immer größere Höhen hineinsteigerte. Er leckte ihm über den Hals, während sich seine Hand unter eines von Gellerts Knien legte und es weiter anwinkelte.  
Als das getan war, strich sie tiefer und traf schließlich auf den Muskelring, der Gellerts Eingang umgab. Er spürte die Muskeln unter seiner Berührung zucken und fühlte die Nässe, die aus ihm heraustrat. Gellerts Eingang war so weich, geöffnet und bereit. Nur für ihn.  
Albus zog die Hand hinauf zu seinem Gesicht, leckte sich Gellerts Saft von den Fingerspitzen und knurrte gierig. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Und so, wie die Zeichen standen, Gellert ebenso wenig.  
Um ihm Linderung zu verschaffen und seinen eigenen Trieben endlich nachzugeben, legte Albus erneut die Hand unter Gellerts Oberschenkel, hielt damit das angewinkelte Bein ein wenig mehr oben, und schob sich in seinen Omega hinein.  
Er hatte es langsam und vorsichtig angehen wollen. Aber Gellert war so feucht und weit und Albus so hungrig auf mehr, dass er nur einen fordernden Stoß tun musste, um vollkommen in ihn hinein zu rutschen.  
Er stöhnte auf, als die feuchte Hitze ihn empfing und begierig begann, ihn zu massieren, als wollte sie ihn locken, so schnell wie möglich einen Knoten zu entwickeln, der Gellert schwängerte.  
„Alpha“, stöhnte Gellert. Er wand sich unter ihm. Seine Hände krallten sich in Albus‘ Schultern und ungeduldig drängte er sich Albus entgegen.  
„Bitte, bitte, bitte!", wimmerte er ungeduldig. Er brauchte es offensichtlich noch dringender als Albus, der von seinem Geruch ganz betört war.

Albus hatte nie darauf bestanden, dass Gellert sich seiner Natur ergab, so wie andere Alphas es vielleicht erwartet hätten. Dafür schätzte er Gellert in all der beeindruckenden Stärke, die dieser trotz seines Omegawesens demonstrierte, zu sehr, als dass er ihn dazu zwingen wollte, seine kleine Hausfrau zu werden. Dafür waren sie gemeinsam viel zu erfolgreich.  
Weil Gellert, um seine täglichen Begegnungen mit den Alphas, die unter ihnen standen, zu überstehen, schon seit Jahren Hormone nahm, verhielt er sich kaum wie ein Omega. Und Albus hatte das nie gestört. Im Gegenteil. Einerseits konnten sie sich dadurch sicher sein, dass die gegenseitige Anziehung auch bestand, wenn man ihre natürliche Rollenverteilung und die Pheromone einmal außen vor ließ. Und andererseits machte es Gellert in seinen Augen zu dem anziehendsten Omega, das auf Erden wandelte. Gellert war besonders, er war ein Unikat und Albus würde den Teufel tun, ihn in etwas hineindrängen zu wollen – obwohl er es faktisch konnte, allein dadurch, dass Gellert sich ihm unterordnen musste. Aber das war etwas, worauf Albus nie bestanden hatte.  
Nun, durch die Hormone, die die Hitze seines Partners in ihm ausschüttete, sah die Sache freilich anders aus. Gellert verhielt sich anders als sonst. Beugte sich ihm, flehte. Auch roch er intensiver als sonst. War entbrannt, so sehr, dass es schien, als könnte nichts seine Hitze lindern. Und Albus verfiel so schnell in die triebhafte Alphanatur, die er sonst ihm gegenüber nicht übermäßig betonte, dass er sich selbst ganz fremd fühlte.  
Aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, auf das flehende Wimmern seines Omegas tiefer in ihn hinein zu stoßen, sich fester zu krallen und dann einen schnellen Rhythmus anzustimmen, so, wie sein Omega ihn sich wünschte. Er erschauderte bis unter die Haarspitzen, weil Gellert so sehr unter ihm bebte und sich fest um sein Glied schlang.  
Es ging alles so schnell und Albus war es nicht mehr gewohnt, einem Omega ausgesetzt zu sein, das eine Hitzephase durchlebte, dass er fühlte, wie sich der Knoten an der Wurzel seines Gliedes schneller als sonst ausfüllte. Er blieb bereits an Gellerts Eingang hängen.  
Aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich wieder und wieder hinein zu treiben. Er wusste, dass Gellert es so brauchte. Und er brauchte es auch.

*

Als Albus endlich begann, schnell und fest in ihn zu stoßen, rollten Gellerts Augen nach hinten und er vergaß einen Moment zu atmen. Er hatte vergessen, wie intensiv es sich anfühlte, während einer Hitzephase Sex zu haben. Er konnte Albus großen, harten Schwanz tief in sich spüren, wie er sich immer und immer wieder gegen seine überempfindliche Prostata rammte. Es benebelte ihm nicht nur den Verstand, es schien seinen Verstand geradezu auszuhebeln. Gellert konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Der schnell anschwellende Knoten, der mit jedem Stoß an seinem Eingang zog, tat sein Übriges. Gellert schluchzte überfordert auf. Es war zu viel in zu kurzer Zeit und zugleich nicht genug für seinen berauschten Körper, der sich begierig der Ekstase hingab.  
Albus‘ Stöße wurden härter. Gellert kam ihm so gut wie möglich entgegen, während er hemmungslos stöhnte und der massive Knoten ihn wieder und wieder durchdrang. Mit jedem Mal glaubte er, dass er nicht noch mehr aufnehmen könnte, dass er sicher jeden Moment reißen würde. Doch Albus belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Als sich der Knoten dann endlich verhakte, gab Gellert einen erstickten Schrei von sich. Noch während Albus‘ heißes Sperma tief in ihn schoss, rauschte endlich sein eigener Orgasmus über ihn hinweg und ließ ihn in einem überaus befriedigenden, ekstatischen Rausch zurück. Seine Hüften zuckten immer noch, genau wie seine Muskeln, die sich immer wieder um Albus krampften, ihn gerade zu massierten, als wollten sie ihn dazu ermutigen, möglichst viel seines Samens in ihn zu pumpen. Gleichzeitig wurde dadurch der pulsierende Knoten so sehr gegen seine überreizte Prostata gepresst, dass ihm, obwohl er bereits gekommen war, dicke Lusttropfen an seinem halbsteifen Schwanz hinab liefen.  
Er winselte auf, als er einen scharfen Schmerz weiter oben fühlte. Albus hatte die Zähne erneut an dem Übergang von Hals zu Schulter versenkt. Dieses Mal markierte er ihn entschiedener als noch vorhin in der Dusche. Es verstärkte Gellerts Rausch und als Albus von ihm abließ, verriet ihm die Kühle, dass er blutete. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der Biss, der Knoten und Albus‘ Körper nah an seinem stärkte und vertiefte ihre Verbindung zueinander.  
Albus musste es auch fühlen. Er hielt sich mühsam oben – wohl, um Gellert nicht mit seinem Gewicht zu erdrücken – und brummte zufrieden, während sein Sperma unverändert in kleinen Wellen aus ihm herausschoss.  
Die nächsten Minuten würden sie in dieser Position bleiben. Bis Albus‘ Knoten abgeschwollen war.  
Gellert seufzte zufrieden. Der Druck der Hitze flaute mit jeder Sekunde, die Albus‘ Knoten in ihm lag, mehr ab. Er war erleichtert über die Pause, auch, wenn sie nur kurz gehen würde. Endlich wieder klarer denken zu können, war ein Segen.  
Er fühlte, wie Albus mit der Nase über seine Wange rieb. Ebenfalls eine seltene Geste. Sie markierten sich für gewöhnlich nicht gegenseitig, um ihre Beziehung nicht zu verraten.  
Jetzt mochte Gellert es.  
„Wie konnte das passieren, Darling?“, fragte Albus sanft.  
Albus‘ Worte holten seinen klarer werdenden Geist wieder ins Hier und Jetzt und lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre aktuelle Situation.  
„Ich weiß nicht", hauchte er heiser, ehe er ein gefrustetes "Fuck!" hinterher setzte und sein Gesicht an Albus Schulter versteckte.  
„Ganz ruhig, Darling“, besänftigte Albus ihn. Er strich Gellert beruhigend durchs Haar. „Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin hatten wir dich zeitig genug rausbringen können, niemand hat Verdacht geschöpft. Und ich werde die ganze Zeit über bei dir sein.“  
Albus Worte trösteten ihn nur mäßig. Natürlich hätte es schlimmer kommen können, doch es war auch so schlimm genug für Gellert. Nicht aus Sorge, dass es jemand ahnen könnte, sondern weil ihn die Hitzephase überforderte - körperlich und emotional. Er hasste es, wenn ihm seine Omega-Natur etwas auf diktierte, das ihm nicht entsprach. Während einer Hitze ging das immer mit Kontrollverlust einher. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er davon verschont geblieben war, ließ es ihn nun unangenehm emotional zurück.  
Dennoch zwang er sich auf Albus Worte zu nicken, anstatt es ihm erklären zu wollen, und presste sein Gesicht in Albus Halsbeuge.

*

Albus schwieg, als Gellert nichts weiter darauf sagte und sich darüber hinaus vor ihm verschloss. Dass Gellert diese Stärke überhaupt aufbrachte, obwohl sie durch den Knoten verbunden waren, war faszinierend. Andere Omegas würden nun in dem berauschenden Hormoncocktail baden, der sie an ihren Alpha band. Gellert aber kämpfte dagegen an.  
Albus sagte es ihm nicht, weil er wusste, dass er es nicht persönlich nehmen durfte, aber dieser Aspekt verletzte ihn. Sie hatten oft genug darüber gesprochen, dass Gellert seinem Omega-Dasein nicht viel Gutes abgewinnen konnte. Albus würde es verschmerzen können, dass deshalb sein Wunsch, in der Verbindung aufzugehen, die der Knoten mit sich brachte, von starker Abneigung überschattet wurde.  
Weil er seinem Omega keine Vorhaltungen machen wollte, vor allem nicht in diesem Zustand, schwieg Albus, wartete, dass sein Knoten abschwoll und nahm sich zurück, um Gellert mit der Nähe, die der Alpha in ihm dem Omega aufzwingen wollte, nicht zu überfordern.  
Als sie einige Minuten später beinahe einen Zustand der ‚Normalität‘ erreicht hatten, in denen sich ihre Gemüter abgekühlt hatten und sein Glied abgeschwollen war, zog er sich aus Gellert heraus.  
Er langte nach seinem Kinn, zog es zu sich und drückte Gellert einen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er sich aufstützte.  
„Ich werde Fabarius herholen lassen“, verkündete er. „Und muss noch ein paar Dinge mit Fleming klären. Ich bin gleich wieder zurück.“  
Entgegen seiner Erwartungen ließ ihn Gellert nicht los. Im Gegenteil, er krallte sich fester in Albus‘ Schultern und sagte leise: „Hat das nicht Zeit?"  
Albus löste sanft die Hände von sich und drückte Gellert einen Kuss auf den Handrücken.  
„Gellert, du nimmst Omega-Blocker, die das hier unterdrücken sollten“, rief er ihm geduldig in Erinnerung, „Dass du trotzdem eine Hitze bekommst, will ich von einem Heiler überprüft haben. Darüber hinaus…“ Er setzte einen weiteren Kuss auf Gellerts Lippen, doch diesmal einen deutlich sanfteren, weil Gellert verunsichert schien von der Aussicht, dass Albus ihn alleinließ. „… wollen wir nicht schwanger werden, Darling. Wir brauchen einen Trank, der die letzten Minuten ungeschehen macht und dafür sorgt, dass wir ohne Risiko die nächsten Stunden überstehen.“  
Gellert nickte. Gegen solche Argumente kam selbst er nicht an.  
„Beeil dich, bitte", bat er ungewohnt klammernd. Albus war es nicht gewohnt, ihn so unsicher und schutzbedürftig zu erleben. Es wäre beinahe niedlich… bei jemand anderem als Gellert, den der Rest der Welt eher als ‚furchteinflößend‘ beschreiben würde.  
Er nickte auf Gellerts Bitte, erhob sich und langte nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein kurzes Wedeln und Gellert war in seinen Pyjama gehüllt. Ein weiteres und Albus war wieder angemessen gekleidet. Noch ein drittes, um die Fenster zu öffnen und ein viertes, das die Decke über Gellert legte.  
„Ich werde ihn hineinbitten“, sagte er, „Sicher wird er mit dir sprechen wollen.“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ Albus zügig das Schlafzimmer, ging zum Kamin ins Wohnzimmer, warf Flohpulver hinein und nannte Fabarius‘ Adresse.  
Der Heiler schaute ihm überrascht entgegen. „Mr. Dumbledore, Sir?“, fragte er.  
„Ich brauche Sie hier, Doktor“, sagte Albus und sein Ton machte deutlich, dass er keinen Aufschub duldete, „Sofort.“  
Albus musste Fabarius anrechnen, dass er alles stehen und liegen ließ, nickte und eilig ins Feuer trat. Vorsorglich wich Albus ein wenig zurück, bis der Heiler schließlich aus seinem Kamin stieg und dann die Nase rümpfte, als würde ein unangenehmer Geruch in der Luft liegen. Er wirkte überrascht.  
Albus nickte. „Er hat eine Hitze bekommen, trotz der Omega-Blocker“, erklärte er. Es hatte seine Gründe, warum er als Leibheiler einen Beta gewählt hatte. Ein Beta lief weder Gefahr, Gellert gefährlich zu werden noch Albus verführen zu wollen. Außerdem waren sie recht immun gegen die Gerüche der Omegas während ihrer Hitzephase.  
Fabarius nickte langsam und warf Albus dann einen höflichen Blick zu. „Darf ich mit ihm sprechen?“, fragte er respektvoll. Es geziemte sich schließlich nicht, mit dem Omega zu reden, ohne den Alpha vorher zu fragen – vor allem in einer so heiklen Situation.  
Albus nickte. „Ich bringe Sie zu ihm“, sagte er und wies mit dem Kopf zu der verschlossenen Tür.  
Dann ging er voran, öffnete sie und trat mit Fabarius zusammen ein.  
Gellert setzte sich im Bett auf, als sie eintraten.  
Er legte ein Kissen zur Seite. Albus ahnte, dass er es umarmt hatte, in Ermangelung seines Alphas. Schließlich haftete Albus‘ Geruch daran.  
Fabarius, der Gellert auf dem Bett erblickte, warf Albus einen Seitenblick zu, als wartete er auf Anweisungen. Als Albus zu Gellert ging und sich neben ihm aufs Bett setzte, kam auch Fabarius näher – blieb aber einige Meter vor dem Bett stehen, die Hände hinter dem Rücken und ein höfliches Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Nun, Mr. Grindelwald, wie geht es uns denn heute?“, fragte er im typischen Ton eines Heilers, der seine Patienten gut kannte. Dass Gellert Blocker nahm, war immerhin mit ihm abgesprochen. Er wusste auch genau, welche und wie viel davon.  
Gellert, der an Albus herangerutscht war, warf Fabarius einen unbeeindruckten Blick zu.  
„Es ging mir schon besser“, murrte er.  
Fabarius nickte. „Hmhmm“, brummte er zustimmend, wies dann auf den Sessel, der in einer Ecke stand – weit genug von den beiden weg, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen und fragte: „Ich darf doch?“  
Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, ließ sich in entspannter Selbstverständlichkeit auf dem Sessel nieder und überschlug die Beine.  
„Nun, erzählen Sie“, forderte er Gellert auf und widmete ihm bewusst seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Über all die Jahre, die er nun schon für die beiden arbeitete, wusste er gut genug, warum Gellert die Omega-Blocker nahm. Alles über seinen Alpha regeln zu lassen, würde ihm nicht gefallen. Solange Fabarius sich an die Sitten und Gebräuche hielt und Abstand wahrte, sprach nichts dagegen, Gellert selbst sprechen zu lassen.  
„Sie sind in eine Hitzephase eingetreten. Wissen Sie noch in etwa, wann Sie die ersten Symptome bemerkt haben?“  
Er zückte einen Notizblock und eine Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, ließ beides neben sich schweben und wartete auf Gellerts Antworten.  
Gellert schwieg einen Moment.  
„Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen“, sagte er schließlich, „Die letzte Nacht habe ich nicht besonders gut geschlafen und im Laufe des Tages war ich etwas unruhig... Wirklich bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, habe ich erst eben im Meeting."  
Sein Blick hing unverändert an Fabarius, als wollte er ihn damit durchbohren.  
„Könnten die Omega-Blocker vielleicht nicht mehr wirken?", fragte er.  
Fabarius runzelte bei der Vermutung ein wenig die Stirn und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Dann wären Sie der Erste, dem das passieren würde“, sagte er. „Unverträglichkeiten können vorkommen, aber die äußern sich durch eindeutigere Reaktion, wie bei einer Allergie. Aber Sie nehmen die gleichen Blocker schon seit Jahren, also können wir Allergien ebenfalls ausschließen.“  
Er warf einen Blick auf seine Feder, die fleißig alles notierte. „Haben Sie sich schon vor jener Nacht unwohl gefühlt? Haben Sie vielleicht eine Grippe gehabt oder etwas Falsches gegessen? Oder einen Fluch abbekommen, der Ihnen auf den Magen geschlagen hat?“  
Während er das sagte, kam ihm noch eine weitere Idee. „Haben Sie in letzter Zeit Probleme, einzuschlafen?“  
Albus beobachtete, wie Gellert bei all den Fragen den Kopf schüttelte.  
Doch bei der letzten stutzte er.  
„Ja“, sagte er schlicht, „In letzter Zeit schlafe ich schlechter.“  
„Und ich nehme an, Sie haben in der Zeit regelmäßig einen Schlaftrank zu sich genommen?“, fragte Fabarius mit einem konzentrierten Nicken.  
Gellert zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mehr oder weniger regelmäßig, ja", stimmte er gedehnt zu.  
Fabarius nickte noch einmal und schaute dann von den Notizen, die seine Feder machte, zu den beiden auf. „Ich denke, da haben wir unsere Antwort“, sagte er, „Die meisten Schlaftränke beinhalten heutzutage Belladonnaessenz. Die Essenz ist für alle Menschen gleich harmlos… nur leider hebt sie die Wirkung eines Omegablockers auf. Es reichen schon ein paar Tage in kurzer Abfolge, damit die körpereigenen Hormone ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen und sich auf eine kommende Fruchtbarkeit vorbereiten.“  
Gellert schaute mehr als irritiert bei dieser Information. „Davon stand nichts in den Nebenwirkungen..."  
Fabarius verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund.  
„Der Nachteil der modernen Medizin ist,“, sagte er mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln, „dass die wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse alle von einem gesunden jungen Alpha ausgehen. Forschungen zu den Wirkungen gleicher Medikamente auf Betas oder sogar Omegas stehen weit dahinter zurück. Man denkt schlichtweg nicht an solche Dinge.“ Er zuckte, über diesen Umstand selbst nicht sehr zufrieden, mit den Schultern.  
„Ich kann Ihnen einige Schlaftränke ohne Belladonnaessenz beschaffen“, sagte er. „Damit solche Dinge zukünftig nicht mehr mit Ihren Plänen kollidieren.“  
Gellert knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen.  
„Kann man die Hitzephase jetzt noch stoppen?“, fragte er, „Ich habe in den kommenden Tagen wichtige Termine und möchte sie ungern ausfallen lassen.“  
Fabarius schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider nicht, nein“, sagte er, „Ich rate Ihnen allerdings, Ihre Omega-Blocker weiterhin zu nehmen, auch durch die Hitzephase hindurch. So ist Ihre zukünftige Hormonproduktion bereits gestoppt, bevor es endet und ein neuer Zyklus beginnt.“  
Er nickte zu dem frischen Biss hin, der sich unverkennbar hellrot auf Gellerts Schulter zeigte. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie keine Schwangerschaft geplant hatten.“  
Albus, der bisher nur zugehört hatte, fühlte sich nun beinahe schuldig, weil er sich vorhin nicht zurückgehalten hatte. Obwohl es im ersten Moment das gewesen war, was Gellert gebraucht hatte, hatte es ihn nun doch dem Risiko einer Schwangerschaft ausgesetzt.  
„Nein“, antwortete er deshalb für Gellert. „Das war… nur das Erste, das…“  
Fabarius hob die Hand. „Sie müssen es nicht erklären“, sagte er verständnisvoll und obwohl er es damit wagte, Albus zu unterbrechen, war ihm Albus nicht böse.  
„Sie brauchen allerdings zügig einen Präventivtrank“, sagte er, an Gellert gewandt. Er erhob sich, verstaute Notizblock und Feder in seinen Taschen und sagte: „Der Vorteil an dem Trank ist, dass er auch hilft, die Hitzephase wenigstens zu verkürzen. So wird es nicht die übliche Zeit dauern. Allerdings greift er in Ihren Hormonhaushalt ein… Sie sollten sich also auf zusätzliche Anstrengungen gefasst machen.“ Fabarius trat zur Tür. „Ich habe sicher noch einen Trank in meinen Vorräten. Wenn Sie wünschen, besorge ich ihn sofort.“  
Gellert nickte. „Danke“, sagte er.  
Und als Fabarius eilfertig den Raum verließ, um den Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu nehmen, lehnte sich Gellert gegen Albus. Anschmiegsam wie sonst selten. Seine Hitzephase ließ ihn die Nähe zu seinem Alpha deutlicher suchen.  
„Klingt, als sei es allein meine Schuld", murmelte er frustriert.  
Albus strich besänftigend Gellerts Seiten entlang und legte dann eine Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn zu kraulen.  
„Du konntest es nicht wissen“, sagte er sanft. „Aber jetzt sind wir klüger. Und bald ist das alles wieder vorbei.“ Auch, wenn er zugeben musste, dass er das fast schon schade fand.  
Albus war nie auf der Suche nach einem Omega gewesen, weil er so auf sein Ziel konzentriert gewesen war, schnell an die Spitze der Welt zu kommen. Ein schwaches Omega hätte ihn nur zurückgehalten. Als er Gellert getroffen hatte und wenig später erfahren hatte, dass er ein Omega war, schien das alle Probleme zu lösen. Albus hatte ihn von Anfang an geliebt und begehrt, doch Gellert hatte seine Ansichten geteilt und war, anders als andere Omegas, nicht bereit, eine Familie zu gründen oder sesshaft zu werden oder was andere… langweiligere…. Menschen so taten.  
Dennoch gab es eine Seite in Albus – auch, wenn es eine kleine Seite war – die sich manchmal all das wünschte. Einen Omega, der auf ihn angewiesen war, der sich gern von ihm beschützen und verhätscheln ließ. In der Hitzephase kam Gellert noch am ehesten an diese Vorstellung heran.

Als Fabarius ein paar Minuten später wieder ins Schlafzimmer kam, verwarf Albus diese Gedanken einen Moment.  
Der Beta trat langsam und unter Albus‘ wachsamem Blick auf sie zu und reichte Gellert eine Phiole – peinlich genau darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu berühren, was sehr vernünftig von ihm war.  
„Trinken Sie das am besten sofort“, sagte er, während er wieder ein paar Schritte zurücktrat. „Und wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn es das Hitzegefühl im ersten Moment verstärkt. Der Trank behindert Ihren Körper in seinem eigentlichen Plan. Das kann schon mal anstrengend werden.“  
Er nickte ihnen noch einmal zu. „Ich werde Ihnen einen Schlaftrankvorrat senden, der ohne Belladonnaessenz auskommt. Bis dahin muss ich Sie bitten, alternativ auf schwächere Hausmittel zurückzugreifen. Baldrian, Lavendel und dergleichen.“  
Gellert nickte. „Danke, Doktor“, sagte er.  
Fabarius erwiderte das Nicken. „Ruhen Sie sich aus“, sagte er in einem Anflug wohlwollender Freundlichkeit, den er sonst nicht zeigte. „Melden Sie sich, wenn Sie etwas brauchen.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Albus für Gellert und er fühlte, dass sein Alphawesen nun sonderbar gereizt auf Fabarius‘ Freundlichkeit gegenüber seinem Omega reagierte.  
Er schenkte ihm dennoch ein Lächeln.  
„Das wäre dann alles.“  
Fabarius neigte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Natürlich, Sir.“  
Wachsam sah Albus ihm nach, bis er aus dem Raum verschwunden war und sie hörten, wie er in den Kamin stieg.  
Erst dann atmete er auf. Er war sonst nicht der eifersüchtige Typ. Vielleicht hätte er den Heiler bitten sollen, ihm ebenfalls einen Trank zu geben. Irgendetwas, das ihn gegen Gellerts Pheromone immun machte, damit er nicht zum Tier mutierte. Es wäre einerseits schade… Andererseits wäre es hilfreich, wenn er selbst einen kühleren Kopf hätte.  
Als Gellert ihm die Arme um die Mitte schlang, vergaß Albus solche Gedanken augenblicklich.  
„Bleibst du bei mir?“, fragte sein Omega ungewöhnlich unsicher. Die beginnende Hitzephase hatte ihn schwach gemacht.  
Albus wandte sich ihm zu, zog ihn in seine Arme und sagte im Geist bereits all ihre Termine ab. Wenigstens die für heute.  
„Natürlich, Darling.“


End file.
